1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to display technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an OLED driving circuit and an OLED driving method used in a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is a light-emitting diode (LED) in which the emissive electro-luminescent layer is a film of organic compounds that emits light in response to an electric current. This technology promises thin, light weight emissive display with low voltage, low power consumption, high contrast, wide viewing angle and fast switching time. A layer of organic semiconductor material is situated between two electrodes such that least one of these electrodes is transparent. Thus these materials are considered as organic semiconductors. An OLED enables us to produce flexible displays. Use of flexible substrates could open the door to new applications such as roll-up displays and displays embedded in fabrics or clothing. OLED scan enable a greater artificial contrast ratio and viewing angle compared to LCDs because OLED pixels directly emit light. OLEDs can also have a faster response time than standard LCD screens. An OLED display functions without a backlight, therefore it can display deep black levels and can be thinner and lighter than established LCDs. OLED has high affinity towards plastic substrates. Hence, OLED display technology is gaining dominance in the modern electronic era.
However, material degradation of the OLED generated under long-term operation causes the deviation of the threshold voltage of the OLED. The deviation of the threshold voltage may result in the decrease of the brightness of the OLED when there is no compensation mechanism of the driving method.
Accordingly, what is needed is an OLED driving circuit and an OLED driving method used in a display panel to compensate the threshold voltage degradation.